Sakura
by roronoamaah
Summary: Zoro encontra sua ex-namorada após algum tempo separados, mas essa garota tem um pequeno problema com um pirata do mal... Só lendo para entender, eu fiz essa fic para quem gosta do Zoro se imaginar no lugar dela... Lembrando que os personagens tirando alguns não são meus e sim do mestre Eichiiro Oda.
1. Capítulo 1 - A espadachin, Sakura

_**Capítulo 1 - A espadachin, Sakura**_

- Luffy! Se você não manerar o nosso dinheiro vai acabar antes de comprarmos os mantimentos para o caminho até a próxima ilha! - Sanji reclamou nervoso. - Você consegue imaginar o que a Nami-chan vai fazer se souber que você gastou todo o dinheiro dos mantimentos?

- Tudo bem! Esse é o último quilo de carne. - Luffy já estava imaginando Nami realmente nervosa... e ficou com medo.

- Não entendo porque aquele espadachin de merda ficou no melhor grupo. Luffy! Eu queria ter ido com a Nami-chan! - gritou Sanji com raiva.

- Foi a Nami que dividiu, porque você não discute com ela? - falou Luffy, que não estava prestando lá muita atenção.

- Ela disse que temos que estar com a força equilibrada. Então ficou eu, você, Luffy, Frank e Brook. Zoro, Nami, Robin e Chopper. Agora pare de reclamar conosco. - Falou Usopp irritado.

Sanji ouviu a voz de uma moça e olhou para o lado. Ele ficou paralizado, ela era muito bonita, mais bonita até mesmo que a Nami e mais "avantajada" que a Robin. Os cabelos negros desciam até a coxa, os olhos eram azuis e os lábios grossos. Uau! Sanji só acordou quando Luffy trombou nele.

- Ei! Sanji! Preste atenção! Não pare assim! - Reclamou Luffy, esfregando o braço que havia esbarrado no cigarro aceso na mão de Sanji.

- Luffy. Olhe na mesma direção que eu - disse Sanji apontando para a garota que estava discutindo com o dono de uma loja de katanas.

- Por favor, você não vai usá-la por muito tempo, me venda, eu imploro. - Pediu o dono da loja inconformado.

- Não! É minha e eu vou usar até o último dia da minha vida! Ela passou de geração em geração na minha família, não vou vendê-la! - Reclamou a moça. - Eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui, tenho muitas coisas para fazer, com licença! - Ela saiu de perto rapidamente, indo em direção ao bar mais próximo, onde coincidentemente o restante da tripulação estava.

- Então venda a outra, por favor. Eu não vou desistir! Sakura-san! Ouça bem! Eu não vou desistir! - Gritou o dono da loja de katanas nervoso.

- Então morra tentando! - Gritou Sakura e entrou no bar.

- Vamos Luffy. Os outros estão lá também - disse Sanji, olhando feio para o dono da loja de katanas por ele ter gritado com uma moça tão bonita.

- Ela é determinada, não é? - Observou Luffy enquanto entravam no bar.

- Pode-se dizer que sim... - Sanji estacou ao deparar-se com a cena. Sakura olhava de olhos arregalados para Zoro, que era o único em pé e olhava do mesmo modo para ela.

- Sakura-chan... - disse Zoro, de forma estranha.

- Zoro-kun... - disse Sakura, da mesma forma.

Zoro deu um passo à frente e Sakura um para trás. Ela olhou ao seu redor, depois novamente para Zoro e saiu correndo. Zoro ficou parado olhando para a porta do bar, ainda tentava entender por que ela saíra correndo sem lhe dar um abraço ou um sorriso. O que ela fazia na Grand Line? Será que foi para aqui que ela se mudou? Zoro se sentou e olhou para o sakê que ainda não terminara. Se fosse qualquer outro conhecido ele terminaria de beber e sairia para procurar a pessoa e exigir explicações, mas Sakura era diferente. Ele queria pensar, queria ficar sozinho. Se levantou deixando o sakê intocado na mesa.

- Eu vou para o Sunny - disse Zoro, em tom de quem não queria perguntas, e saiu andando em direção à porta do bar.

- Zoro... - começou Luffy, mas Nami lhe deu um soco. - Nami! O que foi isso?

- O Zoro não quer conversa. Dá para ver nos olhos dele - disse Nami.

Assim que Zoro saiu pela porta do bar eles juntaram as cabeças para conversar sobre a cena. Enquanto isso Zoro andava pelas ruas sem se preocupar para onde estava indo. Chegou ao porto não sabendo como chegara lá, ele estava apenas andando sem rumo, não prestou atenção em para onde ia, mas pelo menos acertara o caminho. Subiu no Sunny e ficou perto da borda de onde dava para ver o cáis. Havia uma garota de enormes cabelos negros com as duas mechas da frente presas para trás, essas eram prateadas, seus olhos eram como o céu à noite, de um azul celeste incrível, elétrico, ela usava um vestido que ia até os joelhos azul escuro e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Era Sakura. Parecia que Zoro estava olhando para o próprio céu. Ele sempre falava que ela era a deusa do céu. Aquela garota... ele conhecia tudo sobre ela, sabia quem eram seus pais, onde nascera, sabia que ela era uma espadachin incrível, que sua cor preferida era azul escuro, que ela até comprara uma espada com a bainha azul escura e só depois descobrira que era uma das vinte e uma melhores Wazamoono, " O Caminho certo para o Céu " SkyBlue, foi nessa época que ele começara a falar que ela era a deusa do céu... Isso tudo foi pensado em questão de segundos. Ele saltou do navio e andou até ela. Ela não havia percebido sua presença. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Ela se assustou ligeiramente, mas relaxou assim que percebeu quem era.

- Zoro-kun... Me perdoe...

- Pelo que eu deveria lhe perdoar Sakura-chan?

- Por não poder lhe dar um abraço, por não poder lhe dar um sorriso, por não poder dizer o que eu realmente quero, por estar presa a uma maldição...

- O que quer dizer com não poder e estar presa?

- Eu não quero lhe envolver nesta história... Você pode se machucar... E você é precioso de mais para se machucar...

- Sabe Sakura-chan... Todas as vezes que eu olhava para o céu à noite eu me lembrava de você, do seu sorriso, de como você me fazia ficar feliz com qualquer coisa dita... Eu me lembrava de como você, que era a melhor amiga da Kuina, me ajudou a superar a morte dela, mesmo sofrendo você pensou em como me consolar... em como eu fui cabeça dura no começo e só depois fui me aproximando de você... Você sempre foi a única...

- Eu sempre te amei... ainda amo. Eu sei que você não mudou nada durante esse tempo, eu também não... Mas eu tenho um fardo a carregar aqui e o único modo é... Estou falando de mais... Eu não quero te envolver...

- Sakura-chan... Eu amo você.

As lágrimas encheram os olhos de Sakura, eles haviam se aproximado sem nem perceber, e acabaram por colar os lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, mas com muito sentimento. Depois eles ficaram apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Após um tempo Sakura se pronunciou:

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Sakura-chan... Vou te dar um tempo para pensar se vai me contar ou não... Eu quero te ajudar.

- Amanhã eu volto... Se eu conseguir...

- Eu vou estar esperando.

* * *

Estou postando os dois primeiros capítulos, mas por favor mandem reviews para que eu poste assim que voltar de férias.

Zoro: Não fale assim, parece que você está implorando.

Maah: Socorro ele vai me matar, ahhh!

Zoro: Eu não vou te matar.

Maah: Ah, tá.

Zoro: Posta logo o segundo capítulo, não percebe que está mostrando um lado meu muito pessoal.

Maah: Vai dormir e me deixa escrever.

Zoro: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Maah: Não é que ele dormiu mesmo?!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Entre para o nosso bando

Capítulo 2 - Entre para o nosso bando

No Sunny todos estavam tomando café da manhã, Chopper se virou para Zoro e perguntou:  
- Zoro, quem era aquela garota com cheiro de árvores de cerejeira, enormes cabelos escuros e olhos azuis?  
- Uma pessoa especial - respondeu Zoro.  
- Ela tem muita garra, estava discutindo com um vendedor de espadas antes de entrar no bar e se mostrou incrível - disse Luffy.  
- Eu notei que ela usa duas espadas, uma com a bainha verde e uma com a bainha azul, parecem ser espadas muito boas - disse Brook.  
- O vendedor de espadas queria a verde, mas ela é tão kawaii s2 - disse Sanji.  
- O sonho dela é respeitável... Ela sempre me falava que queria provar ao mundo que uma mulher podia ser uma boa espadachin - disse Zoro.  
- Eu percebi que você a conhecia... Quer nos contar sobre isso? - disse Sanji.  
- Eu adoraria ouvir essa história - disse Nami.  
- Eu também - disse Robin.  
- Adoraria ouvir essa supeeer história - disse Frank.  
- Saco - disse Zoro, mas continou. - Quando eu era mais novo eu perdi a minha amiga Kuina, vocês conhecem essa história, bem, ela não era a única garota do dojo, Sakura-chan também fazia parte, ela era a melhor amiga da Kuina, e quando ela morreu mesmo sofrendo a Sakura-chan foi me consolar, ela sabia sobre o trato que eu e Kuina haviamos feito um dia antes com da Kuina morrer, no início eu fui meio cabeça dura e nós discutíamos muito, mas depois ficamos amigos, mesmo depois de sairmos do dojo eu sempre ia até a casa dela ver como ela estava e conversar, aos catorze anos começamos a namorar. Um ano depois ela teve de se mudar com a família e pelo visto se mudou para esta ilha. Foi nessa época que saí em busca do meu sonho de me tornar o melhor espadachin do mundo.  
Frank, Chopper e Sanji, choravam como bebês e Robin e Nami olhavam para Zoro limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. Frank, Chopper, Sanji, Robin e Nami falaram "kawaii" em uníssono e Luffy e Brook ficaram olhando para Zoro sérios. De repente ouviram gritos do lado de fora, perto do píer. Todos correram para ver o que é que estava acontecendo.  
- Me larga Jhonny - gritava Sakura.  
- Você sabe muito bem o que acontecerá com seus pais se você não vir - falou o homem que se chamava Jhonny. Ele estalou os dedos e apareceram mais cinco homens fortes e musculosos com espadas na mão. Sakura que tinha o braço agarrado por Jhonny conseguiu se livrar dele e desembainhou as duas espadas. Passou rápidamente por eles e cortou a todos, menos a Jhonny.  
- Isso é um pedido... Me deixe sozinha hoje e pensarei em sua proposta de casamento. - disse Sakura.  
- Amanhã eu volto, sou paciente e SEI que você vai aceitar - disse Jhonny que foi andando de costas até chegar à borda da floresta e então correu.  
- Sakura-chan! - gritou Zoro.  
- Zoro-kun! - gritou Sakura.  
Todos desceram do Sunny e foram em direção a Sakura. Antes de qualquer um dizer qualquer coisa Luffy perguntou a Sakura:  
- Oi, meu nome é Monkey D. Luffy, pirata e homem-borracha, capitão do Sunny, você quer entrar para minha tripulação? Seria perfeito ter um casal de espadachins.

* * *

Espero ter muitas reviews assim que voltar... Prometo que os próximos capítulos serão melhores, mas vou postar apenas se ganhar reviews... o terceiro já está pronto, e o quarto está pela metade... Mandem reviews.

Zoro: Assim parece que você os está forçando, você parece a Erza da Fairy Tail.

Erza: Chamou?

Maah:" -.-' o que ela veio fazer aqui"

Zoro: Você é de outra fic, se manda.

Erza: Mas eu ouvi dizerem meu nome... Ah bolo de morango! E lamén!

InuYasha: Lamén? Onde?

Zoro: Você também? Não acredito.

Maah: Eu vou morrer! E ainda nem comecei a fazer a carne e o sakê também não gelou...

Luffy: Carne!

Zoro: Você não me disse que tinha sakê, sua maldita!

Chopper: A Erza gritou bolo de morango? Tem algodão doce?

Maah: To perdida!


End file.
